Programmable pushbutton switches are known. FIG. 1 shows an example of this type of switch. The pushbutton switch 10 has a front end 11 and a back end 12. Several wires exit the back end 12 of the switch 10 to provide power to the switch 10 and output to various lights and appliances. These wires include positive 13 and negative 14 wires from a power supply 15; positive output amperage regulating wires 16, 17, and 18; and positive output wires to channel 1 19 and channel 2 20. Various amperages can be programmed manually into the switch by connecting one or more output wires 16, 17, and 18 together. In the illustration of FIG. 1 connecting wires 17 and 18 together will provide 15 amps to the system. Connecting wires 16 and 18 together will provide 10 amps to the system. Connecting wires 16, 17, and 18 together will provide 5 amps to the system. If the switch 10 is configured to put out 5 amps to channels 19 and 20 then it will be necessary to rearrange the connections of the wires 16, 17, and 18 to change the amperage to supply 15 amps. The wires 16, 17, and 18 will have to be accessed, exposed, wire 16 will have to be disconnected from 17 and 18, and the wires restored. If a different range of amperages is needed, for example 2.5 to 10 amps, a different switch with that configuration will have to be used. This method of manual programming the switch 10 is time consuming and relatively inefficient. What is needed is a method of programming the switch electronically and wirelessly.